Hey Arnold! - Kisses and Carrots
by SharonMckellie
Summary: Another Hey Arnold! request! This one is from EnvytheSkunk. Stinky enters yet another crop growing competition and agrees to share his backyard with Lila so she can enter the competition as well. Things blossom between the two and Stinky must decide between the trophy or girl of his dreams. The plot was given to me by Envy and credit should be given to them for the plot outline.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: CROP GROWING**

**Hey guys! Time for another Hey Arnold! fanfic request! This one is from EnvytheSkunk who asked me to write a Stinky and Lila story. **

**The plot was given to me by Envy and credit should be given to them for the ideas and plot outline.**

**UPDATES WILL BE ON SATURDAYS OR SUNDAYS!**

The school bell to P.S. 118 rang out. Kids from grades one through six were hustling to get to their nearest classroom and fast. Despite only have five minutes to get to their respected classrooms, for some reason; they always waited until the last minute. While everyone else was a nervous wreck, there was one soul who was calm. In fact, you might saw too calm. It was none other than sweet, naive, and kind-hearted Stinky Peterson. He was putting some books into his locker while listening to Sid talk about, in Sid's words: "a wicked cool totally boss video game that had just been released."

"Sid. We better get to class," Stinky said interrupting him.

"Oh yeah right," Sid replied walking alongside him.

The two friends entered the classroom. Everybody seemed to be talking to someone or throwing paper airplanes around. Mr. Simmons was at the front of the room trying to settle the noisy bunch.

"Okay everyone, calm down and listen up," he said only to be interrupted by the tardy bell.

Then, after a few moments of noise, the class finally quieted down.

"Now, before we start our lesson, I have an announcement to make."

The entire class groaned with boredom, except Stinky for some reason. He had a smile on his face.

"The harvest crop growing contest is coming up again this year, and I know you're all very excited," he said passing out flyers for the contest.

No wonder Stinky was smiling. He had won the blue ribbon in the contest for the past two years and was now hoping to get a third. His classmates around him took the flyers but rolled their eyes. They knew that Stinky was bound to win; even Mr. Simmons.

"I know you all will grow something extra special, especially you Stinky."

"Yeah, and if you win this year Stinky you'll get the crop grower trophy," Sid said to him.

The crop grower trophy was a first-place trophy given to a competitor that had won three blue ribbons. Stinky had never been more excited for anything in his whole life. After all, he had never gotten a first-place trophy before. Well...except for that fishing trophy but that didn't count since he had to share it with Harold. And anyone knows that Harold doesn't share anything. After class was dismissed, a few of the students were talking about the contest and how Stinky was extremely likely to win.

While at his locker dreaming about his love of growing crops, Stinky began overhearing an interesting situation. Sheena, Nadine, and Lila were all talking about him! How great was that? Girls were actually talking about him...in a good way!

"Stinky will totally win that trophy," Nadine said.

"I hope he wins, he's such a nice boy," Lila said.

While listening to this statement, Stinky blushed.

"What about you Lila? How come you've never entered the contest," Sheena said.

"Yeah, your from the country just like Stinky," Nadine replied.

Lila looked down. Did she actually look sad?

"Well, I did actually grow crops on the farm back home. I was ever so good at it too."

"Then, why don't you enter?" Nadine said.

It took a minute for Lila to answer as if she embarrassed about something.

"Um...well...I...you see, me and Daddy's living arrangements don't exactly have the greatest space for growing crops. The city with its concrete, tall buildings, and soil doesn't exactly constitute a great space for gardening."

Sheena and Nadine looked at one another. They knew all about Lila and her father and how they weren't exactly living the life of Riley. Stinky heard the statement she had just said about the city. It reminded him of the same things he said before growing the biggest pumpkin in the city.

"We could share our backyards with you Lila if you want," Sheena said. "I'm growing a beautiful garden."

Suddenly, Stinky decided to assert himself in the situation.

"Um, excuse me, ladies. I just happened to hear about Miss Lila's situation here, and well...I'm rightly sorry for sticking my nose in your business, but uh...I wanted to tell you that I can share my yard with you...if that's okay."

"Gosh. You would do that Stinky," Lila said with a smile.

"Yeah. That way we both can enter the competition. It only makes sense for two country persons to enter such a competition in the midst of all these city slickers."

Lila laughed.

"That's ever so thoughtful of you Stinky but it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to Lila...for you," Stinky said blushing.

Sheena and Nadine noticed the blushing and grinned at one another.

"Okay Stinky. After all, it's been a while since I tended and garden and I've missed it just ever so much."

Suddenly, the bell rang to interrupt the conversation.

"Okie-dokie then. I guess I see ya after school then?"

"Okay Stinky, and thank you," Lila said with a wave goodbye.

Stinky waved back. This crop growing competition was going to be a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: JUST BE YOURSELF**

After a long yet interesting day of school, Stinky entered his house. He went to his bedroom and threw his backpack down. Lila was coming over...to his house! As he looked at his watch on his wrist, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the girl he had been pining for would arrive. Nervous energy took over his entire body. His hands were shaking and his heart seemed to beat faster and faster. What was a country boy like him to do? What would he even say to her?

"I know! I'll call Arnold! He always knows what to say," Stinky said to himself.

Quickly, he grabbed the house phone and began dialing. After a few moments, the sound of an optimistic young man answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arnold. It's Stinky."

"Oh...hey Stinky," Arnold replied, a bit surprised at who was calling him.

"Look. I've got a little problem. It's about Miss Lila."

"Oh," Arnold said with a hint of unenthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah. Well, she's coming over to my house today so that we can both work on that crop growing competition."

Stinky paused until Arnold told him to continue.

"I'm a little nervous. You know I've been pining for her ever since she first came to our school. And...well...even though she was constantly rejecting your romantic notions and advances, and she broke your heart, and she-"

"Stinky, what's your point?" Arnold said, responding to Stinky's "innocently insensitive" comments.

"My point is that even if she did all that, you still spent a heck of a lot of time with her. What do I do? What do I say to her?" Stinky said getting more anxious.

"Look Stinky, I know Lila. She's a kind person. Just be yourself and everything will work out."

"Yeah. But she's perfect. She's really special, and I'm...not," Stinky said sadly.

"Look Stinky! Do you even remember the last guy Lila had a crush on! That's right Arnie! And you're just as dull and dopey as he is, which is exactly the kind of guy Lila likes," a strong voice echoed.

It was Helga. At Arnold's boarding house coincidently, Helga was in the room and had been listening to the phone conversation between the two. She and Arnold were having and study night, and she had grown extremely frustrated at the interruptions of the romantic entanglements of Stinky Peterson.

"Quit moping!" Helga yelled hanging up the phone.

Arnold gave Helga a disapproving look.

"What?" she replied.

After the phone conversation, Stinky's butterflies had quieted some. But he still had no idea how he was going to approach Miss Lila. However, he soon realized that Arnold was right. He had waited so long for the girl of his dreams to even talk to him, let alone come to his house. Now was his chance to show her the type of person he was. And he was going to do that by being himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CARROTS**

It was now officially 4:30 p.m. Stinky had straightened up his house some in his attempts to prepare for Lila's arrival. However, as it got later and later, he began to wonder if Lila was even coming at all. What if she was just being nice by saying she would come over? Maybe she forgot? Stinky's mind began to race as he thought of all kinds of reasons why Lila wasn't at his house yet. After a few more minutes of waiting, his face became crestfallen with sadness. Lila wasn't coming. She wasn't coming at all.

Stinky sat on his front porch in defeat. He decided to work on another taxidermy project to cheer him up. Suddenly, while he was preoccupied, he heard an innocent voice sound out.

"I'm ever so sorry I'm late Stinky. But I had to change clothes," the voice said.

Nervously, Stinky looked up and noticed Lila. His mouth hung open at the sight of her. She had changed into a short sleeve green shirt, overalls with a flower on the front, green gardening gloves, and a beautiful camel colored sunhat. She looked...perfect. Stinky stood up, still holding the stuffed animal.

"You look mighty perty, Miss Lila," he said adding emphasis on the word "mighty."

"ACHOOO!"

Lila's sneeze cut short the sweet moment between the two.

"Sorry Stinky it's just I'm a little allergic to taxidermied animals. Achoo!"

Lila sneezed and sneezed and kept on sneezing. She even sneezed so hard that her hat almost fell off! Without thinking, Stinky quickly threw the stuffed animal over his shoulder in order to get the allergen away from her.

"Come on Lila," Stinky said taking her hand in his. "Let's go around back."

Lila smiled at him, her hand covering her nose. Once they reached the backyard, Stinky apologized for causing her to sneeze.

"It's okay Stinky," she said. "You didn't know."

"Well...okay...what are you gonna grow for the contest," he said changing the subject.

"I think carrots would be good. They're pretty easy to grow and they're my favorite vegetable," she said. "They also go great in a stew."

"They sure do! Pa and me used to make sweet carrots all the time."

"What are you growing Stinky?"

Stinky wasn't so sure if he should tell her. What if she doesn't like the crop he's planning to grow? Or what if she's allergic? After all, he didn't want to take any more chances with her allergies. But he'd never heard of anyone allergic to pumpkin. So he decided to tell her anyway. After all, Arnold said for him to be himself.

"I'm gonna grow pumpkins. Course I won the contest with em' before, and Pa's always tellin' me: don't fix something if it ain't broke."

Lila smiled and then let out a small laugh.

"Well, let's get to work."

"Yes...let's," she replied.

Over the next hour, Stinky and Lila worked together to prepare the soil for planting. The first step was the hardest: clearing the land of any weeds or debris. Being a gentleman, Stinky told Lila that he would do this job. However, Lila was just as much in the dirt pulling up weeds as he was. Next, using the family hoe, Stinky plowed the soil until it was raked at the proper level, while Lila prepared the plant beds. Stinky admired Lila for all the work she was putting in. Most girls at his school never wanted to get their hands dirty. But Lila...she was from the South like him! Every now and then, he would quickly look at her while she worked with admiration. Suddenly, it dawned on him that he hadn't said one word to her since they started working. He figured he might as well make some sort of conversation with her because he might not get that chance later. The only problem is: he had no idea what to talk about.

"Lemon pudding would be a great topic on a count of it's my favorite story about myself," he thought to himself. "But I've told that story hundreds of times. She'll think I'm a loser." So what could he talk about? He knew just the topic: carrots.

"Uh...Lila," he said.

"Yes Stinky," she asked looking up from working.

"Speaking of carrots, did you know I was a carrot in the school play?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was before you came to our school. There was even a song! It went something like...I'm a steak a juicy steak-" Stinky paused. "Oh wait that was Harold's. Maybe it was...we're fruits, it's fruits- No that was Arnold and Gerald."

Lila giggled.

"Well I can't remember it," he said rubbing his head. "But it was a pretty fun play. But the songs weren't as catchy as Moonlight Bay. That's my favorite tune."

Lila's eyes widened.

"Mine too! I think it's ever so beautiful."

Stinky smiled at her now knowing that they had something in common. He then noticed Lila wipe the sweat from her brow. She must've been getting hot.

"You want some lemon fish juice Lila?"

"Huh?" She said with confusion.

"Uh...it's not what you think. And it tastes better than it sounds. Trust me."

"Well okay Stinky," she said getting up from her planting. "I was getting a bit parched."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: KINDRED SPIRITS**

Stinky poured the "fish juice" into two cups and handed one to Lila. She was a little unsure at first until Stinky reassured her that it was "plain ol' country lemonade." As the two sipped lemonade, Stinky decided to take a chance and talk about his interests, hobbies, and even some stories. After all, Lila moved into P.S. 118 later on. So some of things that had happened, she had missed out on.

"One time me and Harold won a big fishing competition," he said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. You must be an amazing fisherman," Lila responded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Nope. It came to me in a dream," he said. "I had a vision that me and Harold would win."

Lila smiled. Funny. Stinky thought she would think he was crazy or something.

"Then there was the time I was the spokes kid for Yahoo soda. It was a lot of fun, until it turned out the director was using me. I even turned down a million dollar contract just to hang on to my pride."

After seeing Lila take another sip of lemonade, he paused.

"You must think I'm a dang fool for turning down that contract. Everyone else thinks so...well, everyone except Arnold."

"On the contrary Stinky. I think it was very noble of you."

"Noble?" Stinky said a bit flabbergasted.

"Yeah. The fact that you chose integrity over money. It was ever so awful for the way they treated you."

"Well it wasn't about the money anyway. I just wanted to feel...special, but I'm just no good at nothing."

Stinky lowered his head sadly as he looked down into his lemonade. For some reason, the cool, refreshing drink just wasn't cool anymore. It was as if his feelings of sadness had translated over into his beverage.

"But you are special Stinky. I mean...who could create a big pumpkin in such a big city. Crop growing is difficult, but even more so in a city like this," Lila said outstretching her arms.

"Thanks Lila," he said blushing. "With Arnold's support and another prophetic dream, I was able to grow as many crops as I could muster. I may live in this here city, but I've got the heart of a country boy."

Lila giggled. "That's what I find so interesting about you Stinky. It's like you and I are kindred spirits."

Stinky rubbed his head in confusion. "Kindred spirits? What's that mean?"

"It means we're similar."

Stinky's eyes widened. What exactly was happening? Here he was talking to the girl of his dreams and she actually could relate to him? Stinky knew that he and Lila were both from the country, but he never would have guessed at how well this afternoon was going. After they finished their lemonade, they decided to head back and do some more work in their gardens. They worked and worked and worked. Pulling weeds, plowing and planting seeds...you name it. If gardening and crop growing was involved, they did it. The more the sun went down, the more nervous Stinky got. For some reason, he didn't want Lila to go home. They were getting along so great. But as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

"I better be getting home Stinky. I can't be late for dinner."

"Okay Lila," Stinky said leaning on a rake. "Look uh..I'm sorry for sharing all those stories with ya. I talk a bit too much sometimes."

"Oh don't be sorry! I appreciated your stories just ever so much. At school, I'm the one usually telling the stories. So it was nice to have it the other way around for once."

"You're welcome Miss Lila."

Then there was an awkward pause. Stinky desperately wanted her to stay, but he couldn't see any point in arguing. Lila began to make her grand exit, but right before she left she called out to him.

"Oh! And you don't have to be so formal with me Stinky. We're friends! Just call me Lila! Bye!" She said, her sweet voice ringing out in the afternoon sun.

"Lila," Stinky said to himself blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: COMING TO AN END**

**Wow! It's been almost a month since I updated this story.**

**I'm so sorry guys. I've been busy with work plus an online internship. **

**I'll try to be better at updates and go back to posting them every weekend.**

The next couple of days were probably the greatest days Stinky had had in a long time. He and Lila had spent so much time together! Of course they were still busy gardening together, talking together, and just enjoying each others' company. One weekend, Lila even taught him how to square dance at the local YMCA. She informed him that she sometimes came there just to enjoy good ol' country dancing. Stinky was a bit nervous, though he had to admit Lila was a fine dancer. He on the other hand could use some work. Luckily, once the song "Simple Things" came over the loudspeaker...he and Lila joined hands. He loved how she danced, how she smelled, and how she was so close to him. However, as their song and dance was beginning to end he knew it would only be a matter of time before the crop growing contest would be over as well.

Sure she was hanging out with him now. But what was going to happen when the competition was over? Would she still be friends with him? Would she still enjoy hanging out with him? With so many questions and the future unclear, Stinky thought about the conversation he had with Arnold.

_"Look Stinky, I know Lila. She's a kind person. Just be yourself and everything will work out."_

Arnold was the type of person that was always looking on the positive side of life. The statement did make Stinky feel a little better, but now he was back to being unsure. He then thought of what Helga had said.

_"Look Stinky! Do you even remember the last guy Lila had a crush on! That's right Arnie! And you're just as dull and dopey as he is, which is exactly the kind of guy Lila likes. Quit moping!"_

Sure it was a little harsh and blunt, but maybe that was the extra push he needed. The day was coming to an end so Stinky and Lila met on the front porch again after another day of crop growing. Lila had medication handy due to her allergies against taxidermic animals.

"I took my medicine before I came, so I should be fine," she said pulling at her braid nervously.

"Gee. I'm sorry you have to go through so much trouble just to be here with me Lila."

"Oh it's no trouble at all Stinky," she said but for some reason Stinky noticed she looked a little forlorn.

Now was his chance. The chance to ask her if they could hang out again with obligations to a contest.

"Uh...Lila...I was wonderin' if maybe after this competition is over...maybe we could hang out sometime," Stinky said stuttering through the whole sentence with nervous energy. After working the nerve to get all of that out, Stinky noticed Lila place her carrots in a basket, but for some reason she covered them with a sheet. Her body posture looked poor as if she was hiding something. She even looked depressed. Lila looked depressed! Stinky knew it was probably all his fault.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Stinky. I was lost in my own little world," Lila said casting a fake smile. "Thanks for sharing your yard with me for my carrots. You are an oh so wonderful friend, but I have to go now."

"Oh. Okay," Stinky replied sadly.

"Ill see you later and I know for a fact you'll win," Lila called out as she left the front porch.

Feeling at a loss, Stinky sits on one of the pumpkins in the dirt. Maybe his suspicions were right. Lila was just being nice. She didn't enjoy the time they spent together. She probably just felt sorry for him. He couldn't say he was surprised though, why would a girl as special as Lila like a guy like him. She was a special someone, and he was just a nothing. Sadly, Stinky began looking at the ground of the backyard just to admire the work that he and Lila put in. Suddenly, he noticed something strange and brightly colored in the grass. He reached down to pick it up and realized that it was a carrot Lila must've dropped. Funnily enough, it looked like it had been sculpted to look like Stinky's own head. It even had his huge nose. If the carrot truly belonged to Lila, why would she sculpt it to look like him? And if she hadn't sculpted it, how would she have grown such an odd looking carrot?

So, with the oddly shaped vegetable in hand, he decided to go to Lila's place to set things straight.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: IT'S NOT EASY BEING PERFECT**

**Again, I'm so sorry for the late update!**

Stinky approached the front door of Lila's apartment. He just had to figure out what the odd carrot was all about. As he knocked on the door, he gulped with nervous energy and anticipation. After a few moments, the door opened a little ajar. Stinky could make out half of Lila's face as if she was partially hiding behind the door. Without saying a word, Stinky just held up the weirdly shaped carrot.

"Sorry for the interruption Lila. I saw this here carrot on the ground and figured I'd return it to ya," he said.

Lila gasped at the site of the carrot and grabbed it from Stinky rather quickly.

"Thanks for returning it me Stinky," she said attempting to sound cheerful.

Stinky could noticed a hint of awkwardness in her voice though.

"Look Lila. It sounds like you're keeping something from me. I'm more perceptive than people give me credit for. I hate to put you on the spot but I would like to see the other carrots."

"Oh they're fine Stinky, just ever so fine." Lila hated lying. It just wasn't like her.

After all, Stinky had done so much for her over the last couple of days and they were becoming such good friends. While Lila was rubbing her arm nervously, Stinky pressured her once again.

"Lila. What are you hidin' from me?"

Lila looked up at him and knew that he was right. She shouldn't be keeping secrets from anyone; especially Stinky. So, she went inside for a minute and came back with the basket. She then handed it to Stinky. As he opened it, Stinky noticed that all the carrots were twisted and oddly-shaped: every single one. He rubbed his head with confusion.

"But they looked fine when they were in the ground."

"That's because only their tops were showing and they look okay."

Lila took one and broke it in half. Even the insides of the carrots were messed up and doomed for failure.

"You did such a good job with them though," Stinky said still rubbing his head.

"I did too. After everything, I thought things would be different," Lila said sadly.

"Just what in the world do you mean by different?"

Lila sighed. She never liked revealing the sad parts of her life in Pleasantville so she became hesitant in answering Stinky's question. Suddenly, she felt a hand place itself upon hers. It was Stinky's hand.

"I promise I won't laugh."

His hand felt warm and gave Lila enough strength, reassurance, and safety that she began to open up to him.

"Well it began three to four years ago..." Lila began. "I used to be able to help my parents with produce and grow nice looking vegetables. But, ever since my mother…" Lila stopped.

She took a moment to wipe her eyes before tears could start forming in them.

"Ever since then," She continued. "Anytime I grew something it looked misshapen or extremely poor in quality. No matter how well I followed the proper techniques nothing could make the plants grow properly. It's like I'm cursed to never have vegetables look right."

Stinky felt terrible. Seeing the way she looked. Lila hardly ever looked so down on herself.

"That's truly why I never entered the crop growing contest. I thought if I picked carrots to grow then I would be able to hide them until harvest."

She wiped her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Stinky. I didn't mean to be so dishonest with you. It's just that I didn't want people to think any less of me. I've always been the perfect friend, girl, storyteller, student, and daughter. Can you imagine what people would think once they saw these carrots? They would question every accomplishment I ever made and realize how much of a fraud I truly am!" She said throwing the basket on the ground.

"It's horrible Stinky! Feeling all those eyes watching me, waiting for that one bad day to come just so they can point and laugh at me! Waiting for me to screw up. It's not easy being perfect."

After the truth had come out, Stinky didn't know what to do, all he wanted to do was hug her tight and never let her go, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He couldn't suddenly make the carrots look better. He couldn't stop people from laughing at her. And he couldn't bring her mother back. So he did the only thing he could do.

"I'm sorry Lila."

Lila looked up at him with surprise. She thought he should yell at her for being so dishonest in the first place.

"I wish I could do something to help."

This response got Lila to smile. "It's okay Stinky. It's not your fault."

With that emotional baggage out of the way, Lila tells him that she's got to take the carrots back inside and that's she's cooking them for dinner.

Right before she goes back inside, she turns toward him with a request.

"Oh. If anybody asks you about my entry, do you think you could tell them that I used the carrots for dinner and forgot to save any for the contest?"

It didn't feel right that he would have to tell a half-truth to keep Lila's persona safe, but Stinky nods in agreement anyway.

"Could I keep that carrot though. Since it looks like me, I think it's kinda neat."

Lila giggles and hands him the Stinky shaped carrot.

"Goodby Stinky. I hope you win the contest."

Stinky thanks Lila as he leaves, but deep down he couldn't care less about winning. He would do anything to help Lila with this so called crop "curse." But after all, he was just a simple country boy. What could he do? As he was walking home, he though that maybe he should sleep on it. The last time he had concerns about crop growing, he had a prophetic dream about it. Maybe if he slept on this problem, he would find the answer he was looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: WHAT SHE NEEDS**

**Wow! It's been a while guys. I'm so sorry.**

**I hate it when writers aren't consistent with their updates.**

That night Stinky just couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about Lila and how sad and depressed she looked. After his thoughts quieted down, he felt his eyelids getting droopy, and finally he was asleep. Stinky was used to having crazy dreams; like the one he had about the giant pumpkin. In fact he was having another dream that began with that same event. A gigantic orange pumpkin shone brightly in the sunlight. Stinky accepted the same blue ribbon and trophy he won. However, right before he could make his acceptance speech he heard a sound.

A sound that, to Stinky, is one of the worst sounds you can possibly imagine. It was the sound of crying, and not just any crying; it was Lila.

"Excuse me everyone," Stinky said handing his awards back to the mayor.

Then to the shock of the audience in front of him, he ran swiftly past everyone. As he ran, the crying got louder and louder. "Lila," he thought. "I've got to help Lila." He ran and ran until he found her. She was on her knees in the middle of a field trying to save her dying garden. How Stinky's heart ached for her! He couldn't stand to see her suffer. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but the only words that came out were:

"Lila...I'm sorry..."

"No matter what I do., it will never be the way it used to be," she replied, trying to wipe away the tears.

Before Stinky could get any closer to her, a fence surrounded her and the dreary garden. A sign grew out of the ground that read: "Authorized Personnel Only." What on Earth could that mean? Stinky began racking his brain to see if he could piece this dream together. For now, all he could do was try and get Lila's attention.

"Lila. Let me in," he called out. "Lila! Lila, let me in."

Lila slowly stood up and turned around to face Stinky. He saw that water was streaming down her face like a water faucet.

"I can't. I don't know if I can trust you."

"What do you mean? Miss Lila I would never do anything to hurt you."

"But you've hurt oh so many others Stinky."

"Like who?"

Suddenly, a strong wind blew past them both. Then, Lila began listing all the times Stinky had been an ungrateful friend. Like the time he and Sid picked on Harold because he liked Big Patty. Or the time he and Sid got Arnold in trouble because of Iggy's "big secret."

"You've been mean to oh so many others and you've laughed at other people's expenses. How can you tell me that you would treat me any differently?"

He was about to respond but he was interrupted. Interrupted by the same mystical disembodied voice that appeared in his last prophetic dream.

"Don't just stand there Stinky. Give her what she needs," it said.

"Okie dokie," Stinky says with a wink.

He then gives this depressed dream Lila a big kiss on the lips. He only wished that it was the real Lila.

"I meant the trophy, not that!" The voice yelled.

Stinky pulled away from the kiss and began to blush.

"Oh," he said rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. Then, he willingly gave her the trophy.

The dream Lila's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Stinky. No one's ever done anything as sweet, kind, and nice as this. You're oh so wonderful Stinky!" She said looking at him; the only thing separating them was the picket fence. Lila then walked over the opening gate and unlocked it.

"You deserve to be in my garden Stinky. In fact, you're the only one that does."

"Gosh," Stinky said blushing.

Before he got the chance to kiss her again, the sounds of the city woke him up from yet another crazy, prophetic dream. But now he knew what he had to do, and the contest was tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: THE WOMAN BEHIND THE MASK**

**Apologies for the long update. However, this is the last chapter. :)**

Today was the day. The day of the contest had finally arrived. As Stinky made his way to the city park with the morning sun shining down on him he knew that he had made his decision. All thanks to the help of his crazy, prophetic dream.

"Hey Stinky," a voice said.

"Oh hey Arnold," he replied.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope not a thing Arnold," Stinky lied. "I just want to make it to the contest on time."

Arnold nodded. He didn't want to pry. If Stinky had some things going on, he would tell him when he was ready.

Stinky wasn't nervous about the competition. He had been to so many of these things that by now; nervousness wasn't an option. The city park was full of people and their crops. Some people grew grapes, tomatoes, corn, pumpkins, and...carrots. Lila. Stinky wondered if she was going to show up today. She had to. She just had to.

"Hey Stinky, where's Lila? Weren't you two working together?" Rhonda asked him, Nadine behind here.

"Uh...yeah...she-"

"Ladies & Gentleman, the judging will now begin," the announcer interrupted.

For the next 30 minutes, judges came by each one of the contestants to judge the entries. In fact, they came to look at Stinky's crops multiple times. Expressing admiration, gratitude, and amazement that their champion had "done it again." Stinky was half listening though. He was too busy looking for Lila.

"All right everyone, we would like to announcer our runner-ups and our winners."

Throughout the entire award ceremony, he looked around everywhere for the country sweetheart. But she was nowhere to be found. "I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't show up," he thought. "She looked so sad yesterday.

"Stinky Peterson!"

Caught off guard, Stinky looked in the direction of the announcer's voice. He had won first place again. But so what? It didn't mean anything. He had ruined his chances with Lila, and wished there was something he could do for her. Then he remembered: the dream! In the dream, he gave Lila the trophy! However, she wasn't here. What was a boy to do?

He did the only thing he could do. He walked across the stage and across the stage and accepted the trophy, still looking for that dewey-eyed country girl: Lila Sawyer.

The next day, Lila walked out of her house looking forlorn. She had heard that Stinky had won the contest, but she felt so bad that wasn't there to congratulate him. Why hadn't she gone to that award ceremony? Because she was still busy feeling sorry for herself? Before she reached the city streets, she noticed a box near the picket fence gate. Nothing was particularly special about it. It was a plain cardboard box wrapped in plain string.

"Who on Earth could this be from?" Lila said aloud.

Once she noticed the box was addressed to her, she quickly opened it. What she saw inside she couldn't believe.

THE TROPHY!

The trophy Stinky had won. But there was something different about it. It had been engraved to her! At that moment, Lila felt her heart swell with love and admiration. Stinky Peterson had the trophy engraved for her. "I can't believe he did something like this." She thought to herself. "I've got to go see him."

So, with the trophy in hand, Lila made here way to Stinky Peterson's house. She didn't have to look far for the kind soul. He was sitting on the front porch with wide-eyes. Probably because he hadn't expected for Lila to show up at all.

"Lila! What are you doing here?" Stinky asked standing up from the porch.

"Here," Lila replied politely. "You deserve this Stinky. I wasn't even there. In fact, I didn't even manage to grow anything except bad carrots."

Stinky noticed that her eyes were starting to get teary eyed again.

"Take it." She said holding out the trophy to him. "Please take it."

"No."

That one word reply caused Lila to look confused and shocked.

"I already have a lot ribbons from them contests. In fact, I got a lot of nice pretty things from growing crops. A trophy isn't a loss for me."

"But I thought you wanted this award Stinky. The competition meant so much to you."

Stinky shrugged. He then went on to explain the dream he had had the night before.

"Don't you see Miss Lila. The dream was symbolic. Symbolic of you. The woman behind the mask."

"I don't understand," she replied wiping her eyes.

"Course you do. Your just like them carrots you tried so hard to grow. You appear perfectly normal and happy on the outside, but inside you have true feelings, doubts, and insecurities of your own." Stinky said, a bit proud of himself that he could pronounce the word insecurities correctly.

"I know that you pretend to be perfect and happy-go-lucky on the outside, but inside you have your own worries and fears. You're afraid that if everybody knew you weren't happy they would treat you differently. So, I wanted to do something that would make you happy again. Something that would make you smile, and make you see that you are perfect...to me. Even with your insecurities, you're perfect. You deserve this trophy Lila. You deserve it just for being you."

After this long-winded spiel, Stinky waited for what Lila would say next. He hoped she wouldn't cry again; for that was one emotion she displayed that made his heart hurt as well. To his surprise, Lila'a eyes sparkled not with tears but with admiration.

"You really are something special, Stinky."

What did she just say? Did Lila Sawyer just call him special? For so many years, Stinky never thought he amounted to anything. And now the sweetest, kindest, prettiest, and funniest girl in school thought he was special. What are the odds? Stinky's heart began to pound nervously. Not only did he appreciate the kind comment, but he appreciated it more the fact that it came from here. Miss Lila Sawyer. The girl he had always thought held a special place in his heart.

His heart pounded even faster when it looked like Lila was going to kiss him on the cheek.

"ACHOO!" Lila sneezed.

Bad timing. As the two looked around, they realized it was Stinky's father. In his hands was yet another taxidermy project.

"I'm sorry Stinky. My allergies." Lila said turning away from him.

But Stinky just couldn't let the moment between them end like that. Not like last time.

"Lila wait up!" Stinky called out as he was catching up to her. "Here," he said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks," she said with a sniff. "Pretty embarrassing huh? I once threw up on Arnold twice!"

"Ah now, don't even worry about Miss Lila. Mind if I walk you home?"

"But I just sneezed on you. Are you sure you want to walk me home? Don't you think it-"

SMACK.

Lila had been interrupted by a kiss. A kiss from Stinky's lips to her delicate cheek. He was absolutely sure he wanted to walk her home.


End file.
